


Delicate

by lalunaoscura



Series: It's a Fluke [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (they're just dorks that didn't realize how much they love each other), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Secretary au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: He was really in love with her - since when he couldn't say. Maybe since he saw her at the club the first time, wearing that dress with dragons, or who knows when she came into his office saying she was going to be his secretary.Whatever it happened, he just realized what was happening to his heart.Adrien had fallen in love with the only person he couldn't have - his secretary, Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: It's a Fluke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594549
Comments: 56
Kudos: 91





	1. Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermionemonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/gifts).



> Welcome to my precious baby, Delicate!  
> Sorry this is late, I was supposed to post on Nov 1st but beach happened :'D  
> This is the last and longest part of this AU and it's set soon after Adrienette lovemaking, so I suggest you read the rest of the AU before reading this one to understand better.  
> Thanks, Millie for all the support and Quantum for beta reading my mess, you're both amazing <3  
> I hope you enjoy, I'm working on this fic for a long time. If you enjoyed it, please, leave a comment! Let me know your opinions.

_We might make out when nobody's there_

_It's not that we're scared_

_It's just that it's delicate_

**_Delicate - Damien Rice_ **

* * *

Okay, she had survived another day at Agreste and no one had found out what she and Adrien had done on the weekend. No one but the two of them, not even Alya or Nino knew that instead of sleeping with Luka, as she intended, Marinette had stopped at Adrien’s bed.

On Sunday morning, when she entered her apartment, Alya was already awake. With teasing and laughing, she said to Marinette how good her friend’s night must have been, since she was doing the walk of shame.

“It was… interesting,” Marinette finally said. “I’m going to take a shower and get some sleep, okay?”

“Sure, girl,” Alya smiled over the mug of coffee she was drinking. “Get plenty of rest because it looks like last night was really long.”

Flushed, Marinette hid in her room. While showering, with her eyes closed, she tried to think of anything but the memories of the night before. Of anything but the way Adrien had held her tightly, the kisses he had spread over her body, as he assured her that she was satisfied and enjoying herself.

How he had made her feel good, feel loved, feel _wanted_.

Grunting, she took her time combing and drying her hair, still trying to get the caresses, the kisses, the smiles they exchanged out of her head. How, when it was over, he cuddled her up in his arms and how it looked like she fit so well there.

She was in trouble – in serious trouble.

Throughout the week, Marinette and Adrien exchanged messages about work. What had happened between them was mentioned only once when Adrien asked them to talk about it personally.

The week had been weird without him around. Okay, it wasn’t the first time he traveled alone for work, but this time it looked… different. She still couldn’t understand what was going on.

She couldn’t be falling for him, for God’s sake. Her heart was still aching because of Luka. She was still dealing with their whole situation and the official breakup. The Sunday afternoon call, when they talked about finally breaking up, still made her feel breathless and tears filled her eyes.

So why doesn’t Adrien get out of her head?

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette looked up, startled. Before her, Nathalie looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“This is the third time I have called your name. Is everything okay? You seem distracted.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Sancouer, I was thinking about next week’s appointments. Can I help you with something?”

“Mr. Agreste has decided that he will go to Mayor Bourgeois’ dinner tomorrow night, so Gorilla will no longer be able to pick up Adrien.”

“Oh.” Something inside Marinette’s stomach turned. “Okay, so I should let Mr. Agreste know or send a taxi to pick him up…”

“Gabriel doesn’t want Adrien to be alone, so he asked you to pick him up,” Nathalie said at last. “Gabriel said that he will bear all the costs you have. Here is the card so you can fill the car.”

“He doesn’t have to,” Marinette frowned.

“Don’t insist,” Nathalie said in that tone of voice that showed she wasn’t open to arguments. Against her will, Marinette took the credit card. “Ask Adrien to send a message to his father when he’s at home.”

“Yes, of course.”

“That is all, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. See you later.” And even before Marinette could say goodbye, she was gone.

Marinette sighed, scratching her forehead, as she sat back in her chair.

Okay, the conversation with Adrien would be _much_ earlier than she imagined. She thought she would have the whole weekend to be able to prepare for what to say to him, but of course like many of the things she had planned for her life, this idea went down the drain.

Well, her mother always told her it was better to face problems head on. Marinette and Adrien needed to have that conversation – and the sooner, the better.

*

Saturday night, Marinette practically freaked out in front of the mirror while applying a little makeup to her eyes to hide how she hadn’t slept at all from Friday to Saturday.

The notes with the things she wanted to say to Adrien were in the trash can in her bathroom and even if she was feeling nervous, she was prepared for that conversation with him.

“When is Adrien going to travel again so we can kidnap Plagg?” Alya asked, stroking the head of the black cat that was lying on Marinette’s bed as if he had belonged to that place forever.

“I don’t know,” Marinette laughed. “There is nothing scheduled for him yet.”

“Well, that’s a shame, I was starting to get used to this little monster here, even though he was a total bitch when I tried to carry him.”

“He doesn’t like to be carried,” Marinette explained again.

“And he doesn’t like new environments, but apparently he’s very comfortable in your room, right, Plagg? And besides, you can carry him.”

As if answering Alya, Plagg purred.

“Yeah, for like ten minutes. But the secret is to buy him with cheese.”

“Cats don’t eat _cheese_ ,” Alya laughed.

“This one does,” Marinette said, finishing her makeup. “He’s as crazy as his owner.”

Alya gasped, feigning fanfare.

“Saying bad things about your boss, Dupain-Cheng?! If HR dreams about it!” She teased and Marinette started coughing.

If HR dreamed of the things she had done with Adrien…

“I’m just kidding, girl” Alya rolled her eyes. “Are you going to take Plagg to the airport?”

“I don’t want to end the night with scratches on my face, thank you. I will leave him here and when I’m driving Adrien home, we will drop by for him to pick up Plagg.”

“It’s a good plan,” Alya said and took out her phone. “It’s Nino, he’ll be here in five minutes. Show time!” She stood up and turned to Plagg, stroking him. “Bye, cheese monster. I’ll miss you.”

“You and Adrien are friends, you can go to see Plagg whenever you want.”

“I will miss him here at our home. Okay, I need to go.”

“Have a good time! And be careful, please!” Marinette pleaded as Alya hugged her tightly. “Are you going to sleep at Nino’s?”

“Yes. We’re going to have lunch with his parents tomorrow, so I should only arrive tomorrow afternoon. Don’t throw a party without me, do you hear me?” She joked and Marinette laughed.

“I won’t. I’m just going to leave Adrien at home and come over here and work on my portfolio.”

“Or you could, I don’t know, go out and have a little fun? You need it, girl. The whole week dealing with this breakup with Luka, you need to distract yourself a little. I thought everything was fine between you and Luka, since you hadn’t slept at home that night.”

“It’s just… it won’t work anymore, Alya,” she said at last. She hated, really hated, lying to her friend about who she had spent that night with, but she couldn’t tell Alya without causing any major problems. She knew her friend would never tell anyone, but until she and Adrien talk about about it, it had to be a secret.

Alya bit her lower lip, hesitating.

“I think I’m going to call Nino and say he can go without me and–”

“Don’t!” Marinette spoke quickly and Alya’s eyes widened in fright. Embarrassed, Marinette tried to remedy the situation. "You have been waiting for this show for seven months. I’m not going to let you miss this opportunity just because my personal life is a mess.”

“I want to help you.”

“Then go to the show. I’m fine, girl, I swear.” She put her hands on Alya’s shoulders and forced a radiant smile, which must have done the job, as Alya smiled back, agreeing. “I’m going to have a super lively evening with wine and my portfolio. The selections are near and I want to be prepared this time to be hired as a designer and not a secretary.”

“Okay then. Have fun with your wine and portfolio, and remember to check if your vibrator has batteries before–”

“Haha, you’re so funny!” Marinette turned away from Alya, who was laughing. “Hurry up, before Nino starts calling the hospitals looking for you.”

Alya rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Text me when you get home, okay? Even though I’ll only see it later,” Alya asked.

“Right. And text me when you and Nino are at home, even if I just check in tomorrow with a hangover.”

“Fine. I love you!”

“Love you too!” Marinette said back as Alya left her room. She finished getting ready, took her purse and took a deep breath before leaving the apartment.

She was going to need to calm down, because something told her that her night was going to be long.

*

Adrien Agreste had never been happier to be back.

He loved New York, he loved to travel alone. And even traveling on business, he used these few days to be able to rest a little. But, for the first time in a long time, he didn’t enjoy the trip at all.

He missed Plagg, his fencing training with Kagami, he missed Chloé finding random reasons to stop by his office just to be able to see him.

He missed Marinette, especially after _that_ night. The crush he felt for her was no secret to him (much less to his friends), but he always knew how to hide it well and pretend they were just friends and would always be that, but...

When she kissed him, it was as if all the self-control he had gathered during his life exploded. He always liked her presence very much, talking to her, but now that he had tasted her, her touch… everything became more intense. He found himself remembering that night more times than he would have liked.

It was the longest week of his life, and he was grateful to be back in Paris.

Gorilla would leave him at home and he would take a long bath, order food and send a message to Marinette, asking if she would like to have lunch with him tomorrow so that they could talk about them.

To know what they would do now, because if she wanted to and gave him a chance, Adrien wanted to be much more than just friends. If not, well, he could drown his sorrows in shots of whiskey, hugging Plagg and try to forget the love he felt for the most incredible woman in the world.

He wanted to see her so badly today, even though he knew she must be home or having fun with her friends. Or just enjoying her Saturday night after a long week at work. Maybe he could stop by her house just to give her the snow globe he bought in New York for her?

Would that be crossing the line? Would she want to see him?

While pulling his suitcase towards the landing gate, Adrien took out his phone and with one hand he sent a message to Marinette.

[Adrien]: hey, I just landed and brought you a surprise... can I give it to you today?

“You idiot,” he mumbled. “Where's your manners at?”

[Adrien]: I mean, only if you’re not busy

[Adrien]: and if you want to see me, of course

[Marinette]: Whoa, a surprise?!

[Marinette]: I’m really curious to see it!

[Marinette]: Sure, I’ll see you... sooner than you expect ;)

Adrien frowned at her message. What did she mean?

“Adrien?”

Hearing his name made Adrien look up and find Marinette, who was smiling a little sheepishly as she waved at him.

His heart missed a beat and it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach because, suddenly, breathing had become a very difficult task to do.

“Marinette,” he said, her name almost like a prayer on his lips. Without realizing it, he accelerated his pace until he reached her.

“Surprise?!” she smiled and stretched her arms. Automatically, he released the handle of the suitcase and wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on her head as he sighed contentedly.

He was back _home_ , finally.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but wasn’t Gorilla supposed to pick me up?”

“Your father decided to go to dinner today, so I was responsible for picking you up.” Neither commented on the fact that they were still holding each other or how neither of them wanted to get away from the other. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. In fact, I think it’s even better,” he laughed.

“Come on,” she said and pulled away from the hug. Adrien had to bite his lip to keep from asking them to stay that way for a few more minutes. Hours, maybe. “You must be exhausted.”

“Sure.” He followed, keeping a comfortable distance, although he wanted to touch her.

In the car, Marinette turned on the radio and straightened up. Adrien put on her seat belt and smiled when he saw her bite her tongue, concentrating on choosing the soundtrack. He loved her little moments of concentration. She was so cute.

“Could it be _Damien Rice_?”

“You look like an _Uber_ driver,” he teased and she rolled her eyes as she shifted into reverse. Adrien leaned against the car seat and sighed, relieved.

He was tired, actually, exhausted. He really wanted to sleep, but now he was so agitated that he couldn’t sleep. All of his plans to eat and sleep went downhill when he saw her.

While the music played lightly in the background, she asked him about the trip. Adrien told excitedly about his adventures in New York and hardly mentioned the moments of work, as they all involved business.

“I’m going to order dinner. What do you want to eat?” He said, reaching for his phone to open the food app.

“Oh, you don’t have to, I–”

“It’s the least I can do for the ride,” he said before she could convince him. “Have dinner with me, please?”

“Okay, okay," she smiled, focused on the traffic.

“How about pasta? I have wine at home, I think.”

“Yes, I checked on Tuesday,” she said. “Do you mind if we stop by my apartment? I have to give you something back.”

“Hm, sure,” he said, a little confused as he ordered dinner. “Did I leave something with you?”

“Yes,” she tried to contain a smile.

“Okay...” he said, trying to remember what he had forgotten, but failing miserably. The last time he had gone to Marinette’s place had been two weeks ago, on a game night with Nino and Alya.

They arrived in front of her building and Marinette parked. She released the belt and turned to Adrien.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” she said and got out of the car.

Adrien watched her enter the building and closed his eyes.

Now that he was close to her, he had no idea what to say to her. Yes, he had already gone out with some women, but it had only been for fun. The only other person who had made him feel that way had been Kagami and when he confessed to her, well, she said how much she was in love with Adrien’s best friend, Chloé.

Let’s say he didn’t have a good track record.

But he needed to tell her. He needed to tell Marinette how he felt. He managed to hide well during those months because she had never looked at him as anything more than just a friend.

And then _that_ night happened and… His head was confused, his heart was disobedient. He knew it would be stupid to confess to her, especially since she had ended a relationship of years so recently, but he just needed her to know how he felt.

If she could feel the same in the future, great. If not, well, he would do his best to bury those feelings. He had already done that once, with his feelings for Kagami. He could do it again, right?

He heard the car door open and straightened up immediately, his jaw dropping when he saw what she was holding in her hands.

“Look who I brought!”

“Plagg, you little bastard!” he said, smiling from ear to ear as he reached out and took Plagg from Marinette’s arms. “Oh, I missed you so much, your moody cat. I love you so much, I missed you!”

“He missed you too,” she said as she started the car.

“Did you bring him to spend the day with you?”

“Actually, he’s been with me since Tuesday, when I suggested bringing him here to you.”

“Wait, did he spend the whole week with you? How did you do it? The last time Nino tried, he almost ended up in the hospital because Plagg got too aggressive.”

“With a little cheese and a lot of care. We had fun, didn’t we, boy?” she said, stroking Plagg’s head.

If Adrien had any doubts about his feelings for her, at that moment they were all healed. Even more now since, apparently, Plagg liked her too.

And Plagg didn’t like anyone.

*

The trip to Adrien’s apartment was full of conversations about the trip and their weeks. Adrien handed the key to Marinette to open the door, since Plagg was in his arms.

The two entered and Adrien placed the cat on the floor, who immediately ran to the sofa and lay on his arm, always being the owner of the place. Marinette commented on it and Adrien laughed.

“The dinner should be here soon, I’ll get the wine. Make yourself at home,”he said and went to the kitchen.

He selected her favorite wine and took it to the living room with two glasses for wine. He served them both and sat next to her on the couch. Plagg was lying comfortably on her lap while she stroked his fur.

Adrien turned on the stereo and put on the playlist that Marinette had shared with him a few months ago. The dinner arrived and they ate while drinking wine, talking and watching some TV show about weddings.

When they were stuffed with wine and pasta, Marinette yawned loudly and then blushed when Adrien looked over at her, smiling.

“I think I’ll be going.”

“Wait, Mari,” he said, placing his hand on her leg and preventing her from getting up. “I think… I think we have to talk about what happened to us.”

She hesitated, but finally nodded, adjusting on the couch so she could face him. Adrien saw the nervousness in her expression as she spread her hands on her legs and straightened up as if she were about to go to war.

“Can I... Can I speak first?” she asked.

“Of course.”

“I should be sorry, you know. I was heartbroken because I had just broken up with Luka and was looking for comfort and you offered me that comfort, but at no time did I not worry about what you would feel, or what you would think of the situation. And I should since, well,”she brushed her hair behind her ears as she always did when she was nervous. “You’re my boss and employee relationships are forbidden and that could get us in trouble, but… I spent the whole week trying to find a single reason to regret it, Adrien, but I couldn’t find any. In fact, that night… it doesn’t leave my head.”

And then she looked up and faced him and Adrien gasped.

“If you asked me now if I would like to repeat that night, I would say yes. A million times, actually. I want this, Adrien. I want… your kiss, your touch, your presence. I don’t think I can just be friends anymore. But I need to know about you. If you want it, if you… want me.”

She looked at him with such sincerity, her blue eyes sparkled with emotions. Her expression was one of raw sincerity, practically saying what was going on in her head and heart.

Adrien leaned towards her, still maintaining a safe space in case she didn’t want his proximity.

“You have no idea how much I want you, Marinette. How much you haven’t gotten out of my head this week. How I wondered if you were okay, if you were happy, if you were okay after I was done with Luka. I never wanted to be by your side as much as I did while traveling. I was in another country, far from my father, where I could do whatever I wanted and the only thing I wanted was to be here with you.”

He reached for her face, hesitating. Marinette smiled, taking his hand and pressing it against her face as she closed her eyes and smiled contentedly. Adrien’s chest was filled with joy and he leaned his forehead against hers, looking at her.

When she opened her eyes, they shone so brightly that Adrien just wanted to be lost in that look forever.

“I don’t think I can be just friends with you, Marinette,” he whispered. He wanted to tell her the whole truth, about his feelings, how he just wanted to tell her how much he was in love with her and how much he wanted her to accept him as hers.

“This is great, Adrien, because I can’t just be friends with you either,” she said quietly. The two stood looking at each other for a while, just memorizing the other’s expression, a mixture of desire and relief between them.

“And I really don’t care if relationships are prohibited in the company. I want to be with you. Can I… can I kiss you?”

“ _Please_ ,” she begged and Adrien wasted no time. He cupped his hands over her face and leaned in, his lips searching for hers.

He spent the whole week dreaming of the memory of the kisses they exchanged, sometimes even putting his fingers on his mouth, sliding as he remembered the softness of her lips against his.

The memories didn’t live up to how exciting it was to kiss her.


	2. Seat Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to another chapter of Delicate!  
> I think I will post two chapters per month... we will see.  
> Hope you enjoy some cuteness and dorks being dorks! <3

_ You make my heart feel like it's summer _

_ When the rain is pouring down _

_ You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong _

_ That's how I know you are the one _

**_The One - Kodaline_ **

* * *

_ This is happening! _

That was the thought that was spinning inside Adrien’s mind while she was sitting on his lap, facing him, her chest against his as they made out on the couch like two teenagers in love.

He broke the kiss and they kept their mouths close, their breaths mingling , as they both looked at each other with a silly smile on their faces.

Adrien placed his hand gently on her face and stroked her lips with his thumb, tracing the outline of her mouth and then holding her chin, bringing her to wards him and kissing her once more.

His hands spread on her back, inside the shirt she wore. He felt her shiver and broke the kiss.

“Sorry, my hands must be cold and-”

“I didn’t shiver because I’m cold.” She whispered against his mouth and Adrien had to contain the urge to moan, because her voice was doing  _ things _ to him.

“N-no?”

“No.” She assured him, kissing the corner of his mouth slowly. This time, it was he who shuddered, and Marinette gave a satisfied laugh. “I’m shaking because of  _ this _ , you know?”

“I see.” He said, hugging her tighter as he trailed kisses down her neck. She spread her fingers through his hair and pulled the strands. Adrien bit the skin on her neck and made her moan, smiling pleased with her reaction.

“This is unfair.”

“Is it?” He asked smugly, spreading bites across her neck. “I’m not leaving any marks.”

“Good, because it would be hard to explain to Alya later.” Marinette laughed and shifted in Adrien’s lap, trying to adjust the position. The movement made Adrien squeeze her waist to keep her in place.

“If you don’t want an accident to happen in my pants, move a little bit more slowly, please.”

She laughed, kissing him gently, taking time to devour his mouth. The two moved in sync and then Adrien noticed that she continued to move her hips, slowly. For some reason, these movements were driving him even crazier.

Adrien broke the kiss and stroked her swollen lips with his thumb, watching as her expression demonstrated the desire she felt for him.

“Princess, I want to take you to my room and make love to you until dawn, but I think we both need to talk a little more about…” He gestured to them with his hand.

“Right, we really need to talk.” She said, standing up and holding out her hand to Adrien, smiling.

He rose from the couch and instead of taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom, as she expected, Adrien threw her over his shoulder, making her laugh. Playfully, he slapped her on the ass and Marinette gasped.

“Oh, is my princess kinky?” He asked as he walked to his room.

“Shut up.” She huffed. “We both need to talk before I can show you how kinky I can be.”

He laughed as he helped her down and the two looked at each other in Adrien’s room, smiling widely at the other. Adrien cupped her face, caressing her skin gently with his thumb, and kept his forehead against hers, just taking advantage of their proximity.

For months, he had to contain the love and the desire to touch her since she was his secretary and was committed to another man. But now, after months of suffering and longing from a distance, determined to try to forget her, because he thought she didn’t feel the same…

She felt it. She wanted  _ him _ .

“What are we?” He asked suddenly and by Marinette’s expression, she wasn’t expecting that question. “I mean, we agreed to be together, but what does that make us? Friends with benefits? Lovers? A couple?”

“I don’t think there is a title for when an employee and boss start having a romance that is forbidden according to company regulation.” She said jokingly, turning her face so she could kiss his palm.

He felt his breath catch in his throat. Did… didn’t she want to be his girlfriend? Yes, he knew how important it was for them to keep their relationship secret, but the way she was talking was as if what they had was just carnal lust and…

_ Take it easy _ , Adrien thought to himself.  _ She finished whatever she had with Luka a few days ago and she doesn’t really know how you feel about her _ .

“Yeah, I really don’t think there is a term for what we have. So how about we just don’t label?”

“I agree.” She said, standing on her tiptoes so she could give him a light kiss. “But what if we label ourselves?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m your princess…” She said and he noticed the hungry way she was looking at his mouth. “And you are my  _ chaton _ .”

“ _ Chaton _ ? Are you calling me a cat?”

“You are one!” She replied , laughing.

“Ah, am I? Why do you say that?”

Facing him, she raised her eyebrow as she put her hand in his hair and lightly scratched his scalp, making him close his eyes and practically melt in her arms as he buried his face in her neck and nuzzled her.

“What did you ask again?” She said, a malicious smile on her lips.

“This isn’t fair, you know.” He complained and she laughed.

“Well, if you agree with the label, we have a deal.”

“I think we can arrange a few more things.” He said, sitting up on the bed and pulling her onto his lap.

Marinette sat to the side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and watching him closely,

“What things?”

“I have no right to ask for this, but… I would prefer it to be just between you and me. I mean, I’m not going to get involved with anyone while we’re together. Feel free if you want another partner, but…”

She silenced him with a long kiss.

“Only the two of us look perfect.”

He held his sigh of relief, but something about Marinette’s amused expression gave him the feeling that he hadn’t quite covered it up. Blushing, he hid his face in her neck.

“I don’t want Alya and Nino to know. I mean, at least not yet.” She said, playing with his hair while Adrien spread kisses around her neck. “And I know you tell Kagami and Chloé everything, but I think it would be pertinent for them not to know too. At least for a while.”

“I agree. Besides, the teasing would be too much and I need a little peace. And let’s face it, a secret is only kept well when few people know.”

“So this is just between the two of us and nobody can know. Anything more?”

“I don’t think so. Besides, it’s a little difficult to concentrate on something when I have such a beautiful and sexy princess on my lap.” He teased and she rolled her eyes. “Furthermore, we can go on talking as things appear.”

“That’s true.”

“We can make this work, Mari.” He cupped her face. “We just need to not hide what we are feeling from the other and talk. And make sure no one finds out about us. No touches in public or at work, no intimate messages.”

“No nudes then?” She asked, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Okay, let’s download those secret apps to exchange messages.”

She laughed, kissing him slowly. Smiling during the kiss, he turned her over on the bed and silenced her laughter with a long kiss that made them both melt.

*

Marinette felt something soft brush her legs and then opened her eyes, looking around, confused. The room wasn’t hers, the bed wasn’t hers, the shirt she wore wasn’t hers.

The arm that was draped over her waist wasn’t hers. Or Alya’s.

And the black cat lying comfortably on her legs wasn’t hers. Actually, in the majority of their time together, she took care of Plagg more times than she could coun. So she could tell it was hers if Adrien wasn’t there.

Gradually, everything started to fit in his mind. The night with him yesterday, the deal, the kissing session in his bed and how they were both too tired to go any further. They took an innocent shower, he provided her a T-shirt and underwear for her to wear, and the two fell on the bed, cuddling and exchanging caresses until they fell asleep.

She turned over on the bed, and looked in the direction of Adrien, who was still sleeping soundly. Smiling like a fool, she began to fill his face with light kisses until he woke up.

“What are you doing?” He asked playfully as he pulled her closer.

“I’m hungry. Don’t move me too much, Plagg is on my feet!” She warned when he tried to move her on top of him.

“Plagg!” He sat up fast. The cat just stared at him, ignoring him. “You’re a tremendous man, how many times have I told you not to lie on the bed?”

“Does he ever obey you?” She asked laughing as Adrien picked up Plagg.

“Which side are you on? I’m defending you so that he doesn’t wake you up at other times!”

Marinette laughed, watching Adrien put the cat out of the room and close the door, then going back to bed. He laid on top of her, kissing her for a long time until he sighed.

“No, sir. ” She said, holding his hand before he could meander inside the shirt she was wearing. “I’m starving.”

“Me too.” He said, kissing her neck.

“Not  _ that _ hunger!” She said, holding his face and kissing him lightly and innocently. Adrien returned the kiss and then sat on the bed, reaching out to her.

“Let’s make breakfast then, princess.”

*

While Adrien made coffee, Marinette made crepes for both of them, filling them with chocolate. Plagg was walking through the kitchen and Adrien gave him some pieces of cheese so that the cat wouldn’t go up on the counters after food.

They finished preparing breakfast and went to the dining room. Adrien asked Marinette to start eating without him , since he needed to get the gift he had bought for her from New York.

Marinette almost bounced on the chair with excitement and curiosity and barely touched the crepes until Adrien returned with a pink box with a white ribbon and placed it on the table in front of her.

She waited for him to sit down to attack the box, placing it on her lap and pulling the ribbon, anxious to know what was inside it. When she finally took the object out of the box, Marinette gasped, tears filling her eyes.

“Adrien!” She sighed and shook the snow globe, smiling sillily as she watched the fake snow fall. “It’s so beautiful!”

“You once said you wanted to have a snow globe since you were a child, but you never bought it because you were so clumsy. I think it was time for you to have one.”

“I commented on this to a barista, were you listening? And that was a long time ago! Do you still remember?”

“You have no idea how fascinating you are, Marinette.” He said, wiping her tears with his thumb.

She carefully placed the snow globe on the table, and then threw herself into Adrien’s arms, who for half a second was unresponsive, but eventually wrapped her in his arms, hugging her with the same intensity and protectively.

“Thank you, Adrien.” She said, kissing his chest where her heart was pounding. “I loved it.”

“You are welcome, my princess” He kissed the top of her head and Marinette felt more protected than she had felt in a long time.


	3. Embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it is too late - I'm not feeling well lately.  
> leave a comment if you enjoy and have some good old dork!Adrien. (:

_ I never had nobody and no road home _

_ I wanna be somebody to someone _

**_Someone to You - BANNERS_ **

* * *

Two weeks since their agreement, everything was going well. They followed the rules that they themselves had made, determined to make whatever was happening between them work. And for that, nobody could know about them.

Not even their best friends.

When the group met, Marinette sat next to Adrien, keeping her distance as usual. She continued to treat him as she always treated him, amicably, but being very careful to not be too affectionate with him.

The hugs could not be long, no matter how much her body protested every time she walked away from him. The exchange of glances was quick, the smile sweet, but hidden. When Chloé or Alya teased them, saying they were such a beautiful couple, Marinette just rolled her eyes while Adrien sighed, as he always did when Chloé said he was an idiot and would die alone.

But when the two were alone, it was fire. At the company, they did not touch each other, but each time they looked at each other, the smile promised a touch, a kiss, a caress. When he passed documents to her, his hand touched hers for a few seconds, a discreet and quick caress, but one that made her shiver and burned her. When they went to business lunches, he always pulled the chair for her and sat beside her, putting his hand on her thigh under the table cloths, without anyone noticing. The messages they exchanged on the secret app went on all night, teasing each other.

She shouldn't have felt so good about this commitment to Adrien, especially since she finished whatever she had with Luka not so long ago. But when Adrien looked at her, when he smiled at her, when he caressed her face or said how amazing, sweet, gentle, beautiful she was… things got messed up inside her mind.

What problem was she getting into?

“Marinette?”

She blinked, smiling sheepishly when Adrien looked at her, confused. The meeting room was occupied by the two of them, plus a CEO of a fabric company where they were trying to make a deal and his secretary.

“I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing.” She said, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She was always so focused on work, why did she allow herself to defocus like that. “Where were we?”

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked, as always concerned about her.

“Yes, I just… I just let my thoughts go away. But I’m here now, totally focused. Sorry.” She said and then, even with Adrien looking worriedly in her direction, the meeting went on normally.

At the end of the meeting, they escorted the two guests to the elevator and said goodbye, smiling excited about the deal they had closed. After the guests entered the elevator and the door closed, Adrien turned to her, hands in his pockets.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concerned. She noticed how he was frowning and had to contain the urge to undo it with her thumb.

“I am, I was thinking about things I shouldn’t have been thinking in the middle of the meeting.” Even though the two of them were alone in the halls, she spoke in a low voice and smiled, walking towards their office.

“Hm, and can I know what you were thinking about?” He asked, following her.

“Let’s say my roommate is going to travel over the weekend with her boyfriend to celebrate their anniversary. And I’m going to be alone in my apartment all weekend, so I was thinking about what I could do.”

“Oh, this is interesting.” He said, opening the office door.

“Yes. And one of those plans involves me wearing just an old T-shirt and drinking a margarita while watching a TV show or playing a video game. Or…” She said, turning to him and hugging the folders she carried in her hand.

“Or…?”

“Or I could have company if someone wanted to spend the entire weekend with me.” She bit her bottom lip, containing the euphoria that burned inside her when she saw Adrien tensing.

“The whole weekend?”

“Without our friends, just you and me, alone in an apartment. Without having to pretend, so I can kiss and bite you whenever I want.” She shrugged, as if she were discussing statistics for him as she placed the folders on her desk.

“You are cruel.” He said, laughing.

“Me? Why?”

“You have no idea how much I want to push you against a wall and kiss you right now.”

“Well, Mr. Agreste, I can give you some cold water instead. But, you know, you should consider my invitation for the weekend.” She said, walking around the desk to have an object between them and thus avoiding them jumping onto each other.

The way Adrien looked at her made her feel warm inside.

“I bring the wine. And I choose the series that we’re supposed to see.”

“Deal.” She smiled and sat down at her desk, moving the mouse for the computer to come to life and ignoring that the man who haunted her dreams was just a few meters away.

Adrien placed the folder he held on her desk and passed his hand discreetly over hers. She contained her smile and then glanced when he entered his office and closed the door behind him.

Her heart was still beating fast as she typed new data into company documents.

*

While Alya planned her birthday weekend, Marinette planned the weekend with her secret romance, without her friend noticing. Everything was going well, according to plan, until Friday.

When she woke up on Friday morning and went to the shower, she groaned in anger when she noticed that her period had started.

The entire weekend making love to Adrien had gone down the drain. Literally.

When she arrived at work, she found Adrien’s office empty and then when she checked his schedule, she remembered his meeting with his father in the morning. He would only be back after lunch.

Well, that would give her time to think of a way to tell him that she would have to postpone their weekend, since she was always a mess in the early days of her period. The cramps were horrible and she just wanted to wrap herself in a blanket and disappear for a few hours. Her mood was so bad because of the severe cramping pains that she often preferred to be alone in the room watching  a series or, when she felt a little decent to join civilization, she would crawl over to the couch to watch films of dubious quality with Alya.

She knew that Adrien would be disappointed, since he practically radiated happiness with each passing day and according to him, he had already bought the wine for them.

And now she would have to cancel everything.

After lunch, Adrien returned to the office and when he saw her, he smiled widely. Marinette smiled back, nodding her head , as he passed straight into her office. She collected all his messages and after five minutes, she went to his office.

She tapped the door twice with her knuckles to make her presence went noticed, once her boss was looking at the papers on her desk. When he heard the noise, he looked up.

“Close the door when you enter, please.” He said.

She obeyed, closing the door and isolating the two of them for a few minutes. Walking over to his desk, biting her lower lip, she thought of ways to tell him about the canceled plans.

“Here are your messages.” She said, placing the notes on his desk.

“Thank you, princess.” He allowed himself to say the nickname, since the two were alone. Marinette hesitated and he noticed. He immediately frowned. “What happened?”

“I think we’re going to have to cancel our weekend plans…” She said and felt her heart sink when she saw Adrien’s expression crumble. “I know we were both looking forward to it, but… something happened and we are going to have to cancel.”

“What happened?” He got up, going to her and taking her hands, carefully.

“Oh, it’s nothing serious, Adrien. Don’t worry.” She said, moving her hand to put it on his face, but stopped at the last second, since they were still in the office. “It’s just my period. It started today and I always get a little sensitive. And then I prefer to be alone. It’s nothing against you, I promise, it’s just…”

“Oh. It’s okay, I understand.” He assured, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear. “My mother was like that too. She had horrible cramps in the early days.”

“I’m really sorry for canceling, but I’m not going to be a good company for you today.”

“Mari, it’s okay, really.” He quickly brought her hands to his mouth and gave them a quick kiss. “We are going to have other opportunities.”

“Yes. Nino always finds excuses to stay with Alya all weekend. And one day it will be us.”

“I can’t wait for that day to come.”

“Me neither.” She smiled and then took a step back. “Well, I’m going to go back to my desk before I feel like throwing myself at you and kissing you. If you need me, just call me.”

“Okay, my lady.” He winked and she blushed before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

*

Adrien made Marinette leave an hour earlier because she looked tired and too pale. When he asked if everything was okay, she said yes, but the cramps were discouraging her. Wanting her to rest, he sent her home early.

To say that he was not sad about the cancellation of their plans would be a lie, but he understood it. She was in pain and uncomfortable, moreover, despite their friendship over the six months (which had intensified in the four months since she started working for him) their intimacy was not that high, was it?

He was worried about her and wondered if he could do anything for her while he drove back home. It was a little complicated, because he had no idea what to do.

Yes, he knew the basics about menstruation, contraceptive methods, where babies came from and everything. Internet searches and Chloé and Kagami had told him the story about bees and all that nonsense had helped him, since his father and Nathalie had refused to teach him anything.

But they had never said what you could do to help your loved one who was going through these problems, and he really wanted to help Marinette, respecting her limits and without intruding on her intimacy.

If he had a little more courage and was able to tell her how he really felt, maybe he would not be going through this dilemma. She could tell her boyfriend what he could do to help her, right?

Or she would be frightened by his intense feelings and run away. Hell, why was it so hard for him to say: I’ve had a crush on you since you walked into that nightclub dressed in an amazing dress and fell in love with you that day at the beach?

He didn’t know what to do, and like most of the time, when he was in doubt, he called Nino for advice.

“Hey dude!” Nino answered.

“Hey! Have you and Alya left yet?”

“No, I will pick up Alya in ten minutes. She was a little late because Marinette was not feeling well. Alya was trying to convince her that we could travel tomorrow, and Marinette was trying to convince us otherwise.” Nino sighed. “I had to wait for them to reach an agreement.”

“Marinette got worse? She was looking really sick earlier.”

“She is still in pain, but you know how exaggerated Alya is. I almost drove there to take Marinette to the hospital, because the way Alya had told me, it looked like things were really bad. Marinette had to call me and make sure she was okay. And then Marinette and I talked to Alya and managed to convince her that Marinette will be fine over the weekend, but I know that Alya will be checking her phone every ten seconds and I will be very worried about Mari too.”

“Well… I can take care of Marinette for Alya, if that makes her feel better? Like, make sure she took medication and she is taking care of herself? So Alya doesn’t need to be checking her phone and you two can enjoy the weekend.” Adrien suggested, hoping he wasn’t telling too much.

“Oh, Mr. Agreste, would you do that? This is so kind. It doesn’t even seem that it is because you are concerned about the love of your life!”

Adrien sighed, but felt his cheeks flush.

“You’re an idiot. Marinette is my friend. And my  _ secretary _ .”

“But you wanted her to be more than that.” Nino teased.

“Do you want me to help you or not?”

“It would be very kind, man. And I’m sure Marinette would love the attention. You just need to make sure she is eating, because she tends to eat nothing when she is in pain. And that she is taking the meds.”

“Okay, I’ll keep calling her until she gets sick of my voice.”

“Kind of difficult, since you work with her. But anyway, I didn’t even let you tell me why you called!”

“Oh, it was just to find out if you guys had already left. Text me when you arrive, okay? Even if you arrive late at night.”

“Of course, dude. I will. And keep us updated okay? If Mari or you need anything, we run back to Paris.”

“No problem, Nino. Have a good trip, and enjoy it.”

“Thanks man. Have a good weekend too!”

When he turned off his phone, Adrien put food for Plagg and opened his laptop, beginning his research.

First, he researched what could help relieve the cramps. Pills for pain and a heating pad were the best options, so he wrote it down. He also knew about the cliché of chocolate and Marinette had loved the candies he had bought and taken to the office.

A little treat wouldn’t be bad either.

Dinner for her, because he knew she wouldn’t have cooked anything the way she was and Alya, on the run to travel, wouldn’t have cooked either. Perhaps one of them had ordered food, and Adrien hesitated before ordering food. Maybe it would be better to order after he knew she hadn’t eaten.

Something to distract too. She wouldn’t want to work the way she was, or work on her portfolio. He looked at his bookshelves full of DVDs of films and series, wondering what he might be able to take for her.

She kept recommending movies and series for him to watch, maybe it was his turn to do the same for her?

So, turning off his laptop and grabbing the box of his favorite tv show, Adrien assured that Plagg had plenty of water and food for the night, said goodbye to his companion, took his wallet , and left for his journey.

First, pharmacy. He didn’t really know which medicine to buy, so he accepted the attendant’s suggestion both in the medicine and in the water bag.

“Girlfriend’s period?” The girl asked gently. Adrien cleared his throat, nodding. “Are you taking tampons too?”

“Uh, I… I don’t know. Do you think I should? ” he asked, totally lost.

“First period since the relationship started?” the attendant laughed.

“Yeah, we’ve only been together for a few weeks.”

“Oh, this is so cute. Well, I think it would be good to take a package. Sometimes things get out of hand and extra tampons are always a good idea. I’ll get a package for you from the brand I prefer, it’s excellent.”

“Okay, thanks.” He said, feeling even more ashamed. Okay, maybe that was too much, right? He didn’t even know if Marinette would want to receive him, especially with him arriving with pharmacy bags.

The attendant returned with the package and the purchase was finalized. After paying  for  everything, Adrien stopped by the chocolate shop, thanking God that it was still open, and bought her favorite chocolates.

With everything ready, he drove to Marinette’s apartment.

*

Adrien hesitated before knocking on her door.

Maybe it would be better for him to go home and call her, asking if there was anything he could do. Or if she wanted company.

Anything would be better than just  _ getting there _ .

Yeah, he should go. It wasn’t right what he was doing. He had bought medicine and even  _ tampons _ for her without even knowing what she wanted. What was he thinking? What madness was that?

But she was alone, and in pain. And he could help.

Besides, what if she wanted his company, but because their relationship was so recent, she didn’t know how to ask? Or she was too ashamed to ask him to spend time with him during her period?

Okay, enough. He needed to stop thinking so much and follow his instincts.

“Without thinking, Adrien, make your decision now.” He ordered himself and before he could think too much, he knocked on her door.

It took some time, and regret started eating him from inside. What if she was sleeping or resting? He had read some positions that helped to relieve pain, and what if she was lying down comfortably to relieve pain?

She would have to get up to go to him and-

“Adrien? What are you doing here?”

He almost dropped the bags when he saw her.

Marinette was wearing pink sweatpants and an orange shirt that was too big to the point that she practically disappeared inside, totally ridiculous, but that looked comfortable. Her hair was a mess, stuck anyhow in a very poorly made braid. Her perfect everyday makeup was missing and she held a half eaten banana in her hand.

She was never as  _ beautiful _ as she was then.

She looked in his direction for half a second and as if reality had finally reached her, she looked at herself and let out an embarrassed moan.

“I’m sorry for my look, I didn’t expect to have visitors today. In fact, did something happen? What are you doing here?” She asked, suddenly concerned.

“Okay, this is embarrassing, but… you seemed to be in a lot of pain at work and Nino told me that you were feeling a little weak and I didn’t want to leave you alone and…” He held up the bag with the supplies he had brought. “And since I was very small when my mother died and I studied at home and Nathalie didn’t teach me sex education for… reasons…” He shuddered and heard Marinette’s giggle. “I searched on Google and bought some things.”

  
  


“Like?” She tried not to laugh.

“Heating pad, tampons, pills for cramps, chocolate. Oh, and I brought my DVDs from  _ The Office _ , you said you wanted to see this show and… I thought that today would be ideal, you know? Distract you a little from the pain.”

She brought her free hand to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, no, no, Mari! I’m sorry, I know I crossed a lot of limits here, it’s just that… I was worried, you were so pale and-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Marinette had thrown herself into his arms and kissed him.

It took a few seconds for Adrien’s concerned brain to realize what was going on, but when he finally understood, he released the bags and held her face, intensifying the kiss.

Marinette must have let go of the banana, because suddenly her hands were sliding down his back, pulling him closer to her while she kissed him. When the two were out of breath, she broke the kiss and bit his bottom lip, making him clasp her waist with his hands.

“I don’t know if I should have come, maybe you didn’t want my company, I’m sorry-”

“Sorry for what? For wanting to make me feel good?” She gave him a quick kiss. “It’s the first time a man has done this for me.” She said quietly and he felt the weight on his heart go away.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“Like? Adrien, I  _ loved _ it. Come on, let’s go in. Oh, damn it, my banana.” She grunted, bending down to pick up the banana she had dropped. Adrien took the opportunity to pick up the bags he had dropped as well.

The two entered and Marinette locked the door, going to the kitchen to throw what was left of her banana in the trash. Adrien waited for her to return to give her the bags.

“Heating pad?”

“For your cramps. I didn’t know what medicine you usually take or the brand of tampon you use, but the pharmacy attendant said they are good.”

“Thank you.” She rose on  her  tiptoe s to kiss the corner of his mouth and Adrien was tempted to kiss her again, but waited for her to make the decision. “Want dinner?” She pointed to the refrigerator. “I ordered too much food.”

“I would love to.”

“You can help yourself while I put the tampons in the bathroom’s cabinet. Can you get me a glass of water?”

“Sure.”

He served a portion of pasta for himself and poured her a glass of water. Marinette came back, taking the medicine he had brought and talked to him while they got the heating pad ready.

“Does it hurt a lot?” He asked, approaching the counter where she was sitting.

“A little. It’s uncomfortable, too.” She sighed and he leaned toward her, stroking her face with his thumb.

“I’m sorry.”

“The heating pad will help.” She assured  him , holding his face and giving him a light kiss. “Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me.”

“You are welcome, princess. I’m just looking out for you like you live looking after me.”

She smiled sheepishly and just responded with a kiss.

Marinette adjusted the TV for them to watch the series. She laid on the sofa with her head on Adrien’s lap, the heating pad over her belly to ease the pain.

Marinette was focused on TV, laughing at the scenes. Adrien, on the other hand, was unable to concentrate, not because he already knew those scenes from so many times he had watched, but because his mind was focused on the woman in his lap.

He played with her hair and his heart beat faster every time he heard her laugh. That could be their future, if he had the courage to confess. They could watch TV together, have dinner, go out. No one gossiping about them, no one accusing their relationship.

It was something Adrien wanted, and a lot. But was it something she wanted, too?

After a few episodes, Marinette threw the heating pad aside and picked up the chocolates. She cuddled in Adrien’s lap. And with the chocolates in her lap, rested her head on his shoulder.

“Dwight is the worst character.” She commented and her voice indicated that she was provoking him.

“Why do you say such blasphemies?”

“Blasphemy? It’s the truth!” She turned her face and smirked. Adrien frowned for two seconds.

“Take back what you said.”

“Or?”

“Or you will face the consequences!”

“Consequences for telling the truth? He’s the wors- _ mmmph _ !”

Adrien took advantage of what she was saying to put a chocolate in her mouth. Marinette started to chew, laughing.

“Is that my punishment?” she said when she finally swallowed.

“You are too cute to be punished.”

“Oh.” She said and bit her bottom lip. “So is it a bad time to say that I like to be  _ punished _ ?”

Adrien almost choked on the chocolate he was eating , while Marinette laughed out loud.

“You want to kill me, don’t you?”

“Never.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “But it’s fun to tease you. It’s pretty easy.”

“Okay, I’m just going to shut you up now, okay?” He said before laying her on the couch and lying on top of her, kissing her.

*

Late at night, after several make out sessions on the couch and episodes, Adrien picked up a sleepy Marinette and carried her over to her bed. He deposited her gently on the mattress to not wake her and covered her with her blanket, kissing her forehead later.

He left her apartment, using Alya’s key, which was on the table, to lock the door behind him.

He came home and took a long shower, suddenly feeling empty. When he put on his pajamas and lay down on his bed, Plagg jumped up and laid down between his legs, as usual, he turned to the side.

Plagg didn’t like the change of position very much, because he complained and walked until he laid down at the level of Adrien’s eyes, who smiled and stroked his head.

“The bed is a little empty without her, right?”

And that was because she had only laid there twice. 

  
  



	4. Hide Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter of Delicate!  
> This chapter is just a excuse to write smoochies. I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, I would like you to know that I won't post during January. I currently have 17 chapters of Delicate done and I want to focus on finish it so I can update once per week - or even more. I want to finish my other wips too so I'm going to write as much I can during January since my life will become a living hell the next year :')  
> So I hope you enjoy this and happy holidays! Hope 2021 is not an ass to us.

_Oh I want you close_

_And close ain't close enough, no_

**_Close - Nick Jonas ft Tove Lo_ **

* * *

The day at the office was quiet - too quiet. Marinette should have been suspicious of the calm of the environment and how no chaos had happened in the six hours she was working.

But well, as always, peace finally ended. She was going to the design floor to leave some paperwork in the office there. Walking quietly down the hall, she nodded to people passing by, since she was holding huge folders full of papers.

And then, a hurricane passed.

The hurricane was a tall, blonde man with an expression of desperation so visible that it was as if he were hiding from some great murderer or a great villain - or in this case, his father.

“ _Marinette_!” He shouted in relief, wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulling her in the opposite direction that she was going. Marinette made an embarrassing noise as she tried to stand on her heels, holding the folders with one arm and doing it all while trying to keep up with her boss’ long legs and fast pace.

“Adrien!” She hissed, trying to understand what was going on. “Hey, Adrien!”

He only stopped when they went into a deserted hall on the west wing where they do the photoshoot sessions. There was no one there since the next session would only be in two hours. Looking even more anxious, Adrien stuck his head in one of the offices and when he found it empty, he went inside and pulled Marinette with him, locking them both inside.

“What the hell was that for?” she said, exasperated as she adjusted the folders in her arms.

“Marinette, you know I avoid asking you for favors, but it’s urgent this time.” He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, desperation evident in his eyes. She felt her insides squirm, the worst scenarios spinning in her mind. “My dad is furious with me and wants my head on a silver tray.”

“What happened?”

“Could it be that maybe, maybe, I gave him the wrong account book...?” He smiled, anxiously, and Marinette stroked the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath.

“I told you seven times that the month’s accounts were in the blue folder. What folder did you deliver?”

“The green one?” He smiled, guilty.

“Adrien!” She said with exasperation. “Those are last month’s accounts! What were you thinking when I told you about the folders?”

“Probably I was thinking about me kissing you, probably. Look, I know, I know, save the screams and the sermons. I’ve heard them from Nathalie and my father, who, by the way, is coming after me to kill me. Hide me, please.”

“Me?” She asked, confused. “Why me?”

“Because you’re going to miss me so much?” He tried, putting his best puppy dog eyes. Marinette rolled her eyes. “Come on, princess, help me here. For real.”

She grunted and looked at the ceiling, asking why she got into such trouble.

“I swear I will massage you whenever you want.” He bargained and she turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise. But hide me now!”

“Massage my back and feet?” She asked.

“ADRIEN!”

The two jumped with Gabriel’s furious shout and Marinette took Adrien’s wrist, running out of the room without even looking back. They ran off like two children in trouble, Adrien following Marinette down the halls.

When they arrived in a wing where there was a broom closet, Marinette pulled Adrien by the wrist - because he ran straight past it - and went inside, pulling her boss/boyfriend inside, closing the door behind them and locking it.

“That was close.” Adrien said, out of breath and laughing.

“Don’t sing victory yet, your father can still find us. God damnit, I’m sweating.” She put the folders she was carrying on the floor and tied her hair in a bun to try to cool off a little.

When she did that, she ended up leaning her body against Adrien’s and then she noticed that the closet was too small for two adults. And that, for some reason, made her head spin and made heat travel through her body.

They were both quiet, trying to control their breathing while listening to the movement outside. Adrien’s chest was stuck to her back and as much as he tried to pull away, the place was so small that there was no way to keep a distance between them.

“You smell good.” He said in a voice hoarse with desire, his hands on her waist.

“Adrien.” She begged, but she didn’t know if he was supposed to touch her or let her go.

“I miss you, it’s been so long since I have kissed or touched you.” He complained, rubbing his nose over her neck and causing a long shiver.

“It’s been only two weeks.”

“Too much.”

“It’s risky.” She closed her eyes and tried to convince him since she knew that if he touched her a little more, her desire would speak louder and she would throw herself into his arms and kiss him until she was lost.

She missed him, his touch, his caresses, his kiss...

“Nobody is going to see us, we are hiding. Please, my lady.” He pleaded against her ear, his husky voice making her shiver and bite her lower lip to keep from whimpering. “Can I?”

She wondered for half a second where her sanity was as she turned and tried to look him in the eye. The dark closet didn’t allow her to stare at him, but she bet they were dark with desire.

Her breath was labored as she placed her hands on his chest. She was trembling with emotion and excitement, while in the back of her mind something screamed that it was wrong and that she should behave.

If the two of them were caught like that in the closet, the problem they would face...

But at that moment, she cared little for the consequences. She just wanted his mouth against hers, to lose herself in his embrace and forget everything.

Adrien stroked her face with his hand, his thumb moving slowly over her lips, making her breath come out more labored. His other hand came to rest on her waist as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Marinette felt his breath against hers and noticed that he was panting just like her. Maybe it was because of the run over there, running away from his father, or because of the adrenaline, who knows, maybe it was even the desire?

She was addicted to his touch - and it looked like he was also addicted to hers.

With her eyes closed, Marinette ran her hands over his arms, still keeping her mouth close to his, neither daring to kiss the other, for fear of losing the little control they still had. Gently, she kissed the corner of his mouth, smiling widely when she felt him practically melt in her arms.

He pushed her against the wall, trying to eliminate any space between them. They were already very close, but to Adrien it seemed that it was not close enough, since he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight, holding her neck and kissing her.

Marinette moaned, the noise muffled by their kiss as she played with the strands of hair on the back of his neck. He stroked the skin of her waist with his thumb, under her shirt. That little affection was able to warm her up completely and even before she noticed what she was doing, she was already struggling to remove his tie.

For a moment, she forgot that what they were doing was wrong and that she could get them both in trouble if they were caught. Suddenly, in her mind, they were no longer in a company closet, a company that prohibited their relationship, but in a safe place where they could touch each other without anyone judging or forbidding their relationship.

Her body burned and her heart was full. She was surrounded by him, his scent, his touch and affection, Adrien Agreste, her boss, her friend, her company, her _secret_ romance.

She could be lost in that moment forever if it weren’t for her phone ringing. Adrien broke the kiss and she grunted, making him laugh softly as he brushed her hair (which he must have undone while he kissed her and she hadn’t noticed) behind her ear.

“Aren’t you going to answer?” He asked as she pressed her forehead to his, stroking his lips with her thumb and giving herself a few more seconds in his presence.

“Just a second, I’m just… enjoying the rest of the time and peace I have with you before I have to be just your secretary again.”

He said nothing but buried his face in her neck and kissed her lightly, as she took her cell phone out of her blazer pocket to answer it.

“Hello?” She answered as she stroked Adrien’s hair with her free hand.

“Marinette? It’s Helen from the Design room. We need the contracts you said you would bring...?”

“Ah, Helen, I’m sorry. I had a setback and I had to solve a problem for Mr. Agreste, but I’m already going to hand over the contracts. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“Oh, no problem at all! I imagine it must have been urgent. I’m waiting in my office, okay?”

“Okay, see you soon, Helen. Bye!” She hung up and hugged Adrien tightly for a few seconds.

“Let me guess. Do you have to go?” He asked quietly.

“Yes. I was supposed to be working, but someone put me on a complicated side quest.”

He chuckled, giving her a kiss on the neck before walking away and bending down to pick up the folders for her.

“Hey,-” he said as he handed them to her. “-Do you think you can find a couple of hours free on your weekend? To stop by my apartment? Your favorite cat misses you.”

“Plagg... or you?”

“Okay, your two favorite cats.” He added and she laughed.

“I’ll try. I’m going out first and you can go out after a few minutes, okay? Oh, are you going to be okay with your dad?”

“Don’t worry. I’ve already got into worse situations. Thank you for hiding me.”

“It was a pleasure.” She said, reaching out to give him a quick kiss. “See you later.”

“See you, princess.” He said and she smiled at him before coming out of the closet, wiping the corner of her mouth for fear of smeared lipstick from the kisses with her boss.

When she arrived at the Design floor, she was composed and well, as if she hadn’t just made out with her boss in a broom closet.

She couldn’t wait for the weekend where they wouldn’t be interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the 2019 Adrienette April's prompts to guide myself, it fits better.


End file.
